REASON
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: Selalu ada alasan,,,, meski mungkin terlalu samar untuk dijelaskan... begitulah kira-kira..! (Bad Summary) [Ino x Menma] [Hinata x Naruto] fic for EVENT LOVE4INO. review?
**Fic ini ditulis untuk meramaikan event Love4Ino**

 **Arrigatou kepada panitia yang udah ngijinin ane ikutan dengan segala keabalan dan kehancuran yang ane bawa. Aku padamuh XD**

 **.**

Segala hal dalam hidup ini mempunyai alasannya tersendiri. Alasan kenapa harus ada siang dan malam, alasan kenapa ada gelap dan terang, alasan kenapa kita hidup dan dilahirkan, alasan kenapa harus makan dan minum, alasan kenapa ada cinta dan benci, dan alasan-alasan lainnya. Itulah hukumnya. Meski kadang alasan itu begitu samar bahkan tak mampu diucapkan oleh kata-kata. Seperti itulah kira-kira.

Namun terkadang, ada pula beberapa hal didunia ini yang tak harus menunggu alasan dan tak harus ada alasan. Ada beberapa hal yang tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi, apa alasannya dan mengapa kau beralasan seperti itu. Tak butuh alasan atau memang tak ada alasan, tak penting adanya alasan atau memang tak tau apa alasannya.

Seperti aku yang tak tau, alasan kenapa aku ditinggalkan dipanti asuhan, aku yang tak tau alasan, mengapa aku harus dibawa orang asing kesebuah rumah besar yang sama asingnya, aku yang tak tau mengapa aku selalu tersenyum dikala siang dan menangis dikala malam, aku yang tak tau mengapa aku begitu bodoh, hingga selalu mengalah dan kalah, atau aku yang tak tau kenapa dia mampu mengubah hatiku dalam hitungan detik, ketika seorang yang telah bersemayam lama semakin enggan meninggalkan kalbu. Aku tidak tau alasannya, pun tak mau tau. Yang aku tau adalah, namaku Yamanaka Ino, dititipkan dipanti asuhan dengan segudang janji bahwa orang tuaku akan kembali. Ditinggalkan dengan jutaan harapanyang tak pernah mereka tak tertepati dan harapan itu tak pernah terjadi, membuatku lesu, membuatku lelah untuk berharap, aku tak lagi berharap.

Aku hanyalah gadis yang cukup beruntung karena sebuah keluarga kecil mengadopsiku. Memberiku harapan baru untuk kembali merekahkan senyum, memberiku alasan baru untuk hidup dan tertawa. Aku menyayangi mereka, lebih dibanding mereka yang meninggalkanku. Mereka, adalah alasanku untuk tersenyum. Dan mereka yang entah dimana, adalah alasan dari tangisku.

Alasan, ya?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **REASON**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : [Ino Y., Menma U] [Hinata H., Naruto U]**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **(Like? Keep Calm and RnR or FnF)**

 **(Don't like? Keep calm & press 'Back' bottom)**

 **.**

"Kaasan! Aku berangkat!"

Suara teriakan menggema disebuah rumah eropa klasik salah satu distrik di Kota Tokyo. Pagi ini cukup bingar rupanya.

"Jangan lupa bekalnya, sayang!"

Teriakan lainnya menyahut. Mengiringi suara logam bertemu logam yang dihasilkan cumbuan wajan dan sotel.

"Ya, Kaasan. Maaf aku tak bisa kesitu, aku buru-buru, Hinata sudah menunggu!" suara cepat tanpa bernafas, diiringi gebukan langkah kaki yang menonjok lantai.

"Ya, sayang! Hati-hati, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga!"

Kemudian tampaklah seorang gadis cantik yang menyembul dari balik pintu, rambut pirang terkuncir tinggi dengan sebelah poni yang menutup sebelah matanya, bibir ranumnya menampakkan senyum cerah secerah langit biru dikedua irisnya, kemeja putih tertutup Almamater merah tua dengan skirt mini membungkus tubuhnya, tas ransel ungu telah tergendong mantap dipunggungnya, ia melambai dengan pesonannya.

"Hinata!" teriaknya.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan!" terdengar suara merdu menanggapi. Sebuah kepala tampak menyembul dari jendela mobil Sedan Hitam. Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam kebiruan dengan manik mutiara yang berkerlip itu menampakkan senyuman.

Gadis pirang itu berlari kecil kedepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Maaf agak lama!" katanya sembari bersusah payah membuka gerbang coklat yang lebar itu.

"Tak masalah! Tapi sepertinya kita akan telat" balas gadis bernama Hinata itu lembut,ia tersenyum hangat. Tapi Ino tau, bahwa kalimat itu berarti 'Cepatlah!' karenanya, ia mempercepat geraknya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, kendaraan roda empat itu telah melaju dengan agak cepat, memberi kesempatan pada dedaunan kering untuk melompat beberapa senti selama beberapa detik. Mengiringi lajunya roda meninggalkan distrik.

.

.

.

'Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, Ino! Persiapkan dirimu secantik mungkin'

Gadis berambut pirang tampak tak tenang ditempat duduknya. Manik birunya sedari tadi tak beranjak dari arah pintu kelasnya. Jemarinya tampak saling beradu, tak tenang. Yah! Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah satu tahun ini dikaguminya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia sempat berfikir hidupnya akan begitu membosankan waktu itu. Baginya, sekolah baru sama dengan neraka baru. Ah! Aku tau itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino, adalah sulit menerima lingkungan baru yang begitu asing baginya. Untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga Sarutobi yang mengadopsinya-pun, ia butuh waktu satu tahun lebih. Dan pindah sekolah setelah ia hampir -catat 'Hampir'- terbiasa dengan teman-teman disekelilingnya, adalah hal yang mengerikan baginya, semengerikan berat badannya saat bertambah. Ia bahkan sudah merasakan aura tak nyaman itu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Namun ternyata tak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. Hari pertama tidaklah buruk dengan adanya teman sebangkunya yang cantik dan ramah. Ia bahkan sudah merasa cocok dengannya saat perbincangan pertama mereka, ketika gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum padanya, mengulurkan tangannya, lalu berucap.

'Aku Hinata! Salam kenal, errr Ino-chan?'

Dan bersahabat dengannya adalah yang paling menyenangkan selama ia memulai hari-harinya disekolah baru.

Dulu ia berfikir, bahwa sekolah baru sangatlah menyebalkan. Sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang harus pindah dari Hokaido kepusat Kota Tokyo akibat pekerjaan sang Ayah-Asuma Sarutobi. Tapi sekali lagi, prasangkanya salah, saat dari balik pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, muncul sosok pemuda bersurai terang dengan cengirannya yang meriangkan, sorot mata yang sama biru, warna surai yang sama pirang. Dia merasa cocok! Dan saat mata sapphire itu bersibobok dengan netranya, ia seolah terkunci untuk tak menatap yang lain selainnya. Sungguh jika ingin dikata, mata itu seolah mengandung sihir, dan senyuman itu penuh ilusi, ilusi yang menyenangkan. Ia betah berlama, untuk tenggelam lebih dalam dimaniknya.

Dan sejak saat itu, ia telah mengubah persepsinya, bahwa sekolah baru, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Sangat!

.

'Ah dia datang, Ino! Dia datang!'

Ia bersorak dalam diam. Jemari lentiknya menyisir lembut surai pirangnya yang berkilau. Senyuman manis merekah dikedua belah bibirnya.

"Kau tampak sangat senang hari ini, Ino-chan" Hinata bersuara.

"Ah aku selalu senang disetiap pagi 'kan?! Hinata?" balas Ino enteng. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Dan seperti dugaannya. Orang itu, benar-benar muncul dari balik pintu, membuatnya kembali mematung dan tenggelam dalam sihir aneh, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mata biru itu, tak pernah bosan untuk ia tatap dalam, dan senyuman cerah itu, tak peran bosan untuk lekat ia pandang.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" soraknya melambaikan tangan, setelah pulih dari lamunan, setelah didapatinya pemuda itu duduk dibangku samping kanannya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum hangat, untuk kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya menjawab.

"Oha_"

"Ohayo, gendut!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong, oleh suara lain yang berasal dari seseorang tepat di samping kanan Naruto. Ah, tentu Ino sangat tau siapa pemilik suara menjengkelkan itu, dan ia amat sangat tau bahwa orang itu tak akan bisa hidup tampa mengganggunya barang semenit. Orang itu, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. Naruto adalah anak yang ramah lagi murah senyum. Sedang orang itu adalah bocah urakan yang hanya bisa membuatnya kesal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, saudara kembar Naruto, Uzumaki Menma.

"Oh, Ohayo untukmu, jelek!" balasnya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Terima kasih, pujiannya. Putri Manekin" Menma membalas dengan senyum mengejek.

"Terima kasih kembali, Kuc..." dan Ino membalas dengan kalimat yang digantung.

Ah, bukan, bukan cuma kalimat itu yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk menyemprot Menma, tapi entah kenapa, kalimatnya terhenti saat maniknya menangkap pemandangan yang tak pernah diduganya.

Naruto tersenyum…

Ah, tentu bukan hal baru melihat Naruto tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman yang terpancar dikedua bibir Naruto benar-benar membuatnya takut. Takut, sangat itu, terlihat berbeda. Dan Ino tau apa arti dari senyum itu, karena ia juga tengah merasakannya sekarang. Senyuman yang menggambarkan hati yang berbunga-bunga, begitu tulus dan meluap-luap hingga terlihat tumpah lewat binar matanya. Ino ketakutan, sungguh ketakutan. Dengan gerakan lambat ia putar lehernya perlahan kekiri, dan terlihatlah oleh maniknya bahwa mata lavender Hinata memancarkan hal yang sama, diiringi rona yang memerah muda.

Ia tercekat ditempat, dan tiba-tiba menjadi sesak nafas, nafasnya seolah tersendat dengan mata yang membulat, sangat bulat, diiringi manik laut yang mulai berair namun ia tahan agar tak tumpah kedaratan pipinya. Ada yang teriris didalam sana, dan dua orang disamping kanan dan kirinya tak menyadarinya. Tentu saja, karena selama ini, Ino tak pernah menceritakan perasaannya pada Hinata, tidak pernah. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan sekarang?

Haruskah ia berada ditengah-tengah mereka seperti ini?

TIDAK! TENTU TIDAK!

Sekarang Ino mengerti satu hal, bahwa lagi-lagi, ia tak diperkenankan untuk berharap.

'Seharusnya kau tau, Ino baka!'

Ino hanya menunduk mengepal meremas kuat tepi roknya. Mencoba menahan apa yang meluap dimatanya. Namun toh sepertinya tak berhasil, getar tubuhnya makin kentara, dan satu tetes kristal lolos dari pelupuknya.

"I-Ino-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara bernada khawatir dari teman sebangkunya membuatnya terkesiap.

"Wajahmu pucat, Ino" dan Naruto menambahkan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" bohongnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"T-tentu_"

"Tentu tidak!"

Dan kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Yah! Menma, entah sejak kapan telah berdiri disampingnya, mata kelamnya memancarkan hawa berbeda. Dan nada bicaranya sedikit menukas.

"Kau ke UKS bersamaku!" ucap Menma memerintah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baka!" elak Ino. Badannya sudah berhenti bergetar, meski bening dimatanya masih membekas.

Sreek~!

Tiba-tiba saja, meja tulis Ino dan Hinata bergeser kasar kearah depan. Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula Ino merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"KYAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!?" Ino terkejut bukan main, saat mengetahui bahwa Menma telah mengangkat tubuhnya dalam pangkuan, membuatnya dengan reflek memeluk erat leher Menma agar tak jatuh.

"Membawamu ke UKS!" jawabnya santai dan melangkah menjauh dengan sama santainya. Tak peduli pada Ino yang meronta tak tenang dipangkuannya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya melongo beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Aku akan menyusulnya!" belum sempat Hinata berdiri, sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Tidak usah! Tenanglah, Mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto yang telah berpindah kebangku Ino.

"Tapi...," Hinata khawatir. Tentu ia khawatir. Jelas-jelas terekam oleh lensa peraknya bagaimana tubuh Ino bergetar tertahan dengan air mata mengambang dipelupuknya. Ia mencoba melepas genggaman erat Naruto pada tangannya.

"Aku tak bisa me_"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Hinata!" Naruto meyakinkan. Ia menarik nafas, sebelum kemudian kembali berucap "Dari pada membicarakan Tom & Jerry itu, lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah kita, Hinata"

"Eh?"

Merona...

Bukankah ada alasan disetiap rona yang berbalas rona?! Seperti terang surya, yang berbalas jingga. Atau sebuah senyuman, yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

Ino melipat tangannya didada. Memelototi pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang masih duduk santai dihadapannya. Yah! Kini dia tengah duduk manis diranjang UKS dan Menma duduk anteng disebuah kursi tepat disisinya.

"Baka!"

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali kata itu meluncur dari bibir ranum Ino. Matanya masih enggan menanggalkan sorotan tajamnya pada Menma, dan tentu saja hanya akan dibalas satu uapan ngantuk pemuda itu.

"Jadi…?" Menma mulai bersuara, setelah lebih dari 15 menit ia sampai diruang berdominasi putih hijau sempit ini.

"Apa?!" Ino balik tanya dengan nada ketus. Lipatan tangannya didada kini berganti mengacak tampak menghela nafas. Tentu ia tau bahwa Ino mengerti apa maksudnya. Mereka mungkin seperti anjing dan kucing didepan semua orang, tapi tidak ketika mereka sedang berdua seperti sekarang. Tak ada yang tau-bahkan Naruto sekalipun, bahwa sebenarnya, dua orang ini lebih dekat dari kelihatannya. Dalam setiap ejekan yang saling terlontar, mereka saling mengerti. Dalam mata yang saling melotot tajam, mereka saling terbuka. Dalam setiap tingkah acuh tak acuh, mereka saling mengakui eksistensi satu sama lain. Dalam setiap pertengkaran kecil mereka, ada aura berbeda yang menebarkan kepercayaan. Aneh memang! Tapi begitulah mereka.

Tentu Ino ingat betul bagaimana dirinya yang selalu menelfon Menma setiap pukul satu dini hari karena ia yang memang tak bisa tidur dimalam hari. Atau saat ia bertengkar kecil dengan Hinata, Menma adalah orang pertama yang akan dicarinya. Ino tak pernah menangis dihadapan Hinata-kecuali 20 menit yang lalu- namun pada seorang Menma yang selalu mengejeknya, Ino menumpahkan tak tau apa alasannya, pun tak ingin tau. Yang ia tau hanyalah, rasa nyaman setiap kali bersandar dibahunya.

Kali ini giliran Ino yang menghela nafas, sangat dalam, sangat berat. Mencoba mengontrol apa yang dirasanya tak pantas. Ia melepas kedua tangan dari pinggangnya, untuk kemudian didaratkan pada tepi kasur. Kepalanya mulai menunduk.

"Menma…" berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu, kini suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Hm?" sahut pemuda itu acuh.

"Apa menurutmu… Aku ini bodoh?" Jemarinya beradu.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh!" jawab Menma mantap diiringi tawa mengejek.

"Apa katamu?! Menyesal sekali aku bertanya pada kucing hidup sepertimu!"Ino menaikkan volume suaranya lagi, tangannya kembali terlipat didada-lengkap dengan pelototan tajam dimaniknya.

Menma terkekeh geli, melihat ekspresi sahabat bebuyutannya yang mulai merajuk. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, kepalanya agak menunduk untuk melihat gadis berambut pirang yang juga tengah sedikit mendongak memandangnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mendarat pelan dipipi kanan Ino kemudian membelainya lembut, membuat gadis bermanik aqua itu harus mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Tampak oleh lensanya, pemuda itu tersenyum, hangat, sangat!. Dan barulah ia sadar, senyuman itu tampak berbeda.

"Kau memang bodoh, Ino!" Katanya, masih memandang gadis bermata langit itu lekat. Baru saja Ino berniat membuka suara, Menma telah mendahulinya, "Bodoh, karena selalu membuang air matamu" Ino menunduk, tapi Menma tak membiarkannya. Yamanaka Ino, harus melihatnya.

"Bodoh, karena kau hanya mau melihat kearahnya" suaranya meninggi, tangan yang bebas mulai membelai pipi sebelah kiri gadis itu.

"Bodoh, karena kau selalu mengatakan dirimu bodoh!" wajahnya mulai mendekat, sorot matanya kian lekat.

"Bodoh, karena…. Kau selalu mengatakan tak punya harapan!" dahi mereka bersentuhan, tatapan mereka saling terkait. Bahkan Ino-pun tak bisa untuk sekedar berpaling darinya. Ada sesuatu, yang begitu kuat mendorongnya menyelam lebih dalam dimanik kelam pemuda itu.

"Menm_"  
"Kau punya banyak alasan untuk menangis, kau punya banyak alasan untuk melihat si baka Naruto, tapi bukan berarti kau tak berhak berharap!"

"Menma.."

"Jika memang Naruto menghilangkan harapanmu, jadikan aku harapanmu yang baru!"

Dan seketika, ada hawa aneh yang menjalari aliran darahnya. Hawa berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu kuat mendobrak pertahanannya. Begitu kuat mendorongnya mendekat.

Sihir apa? Yang membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino begitu terombang ambing seperti ini?

.

Tentu ada alasan, dibalik ketidak jelasan. Meski mungkin mungkin alasan itu tak dapat dijelaskan. Ataupun tak terjelaskan. Yang jelas, dia sendiri yng harus mencari kejelasannya _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Huwaaaaa… TTvTT**

 **Kenapa jadi absurd begini? :'( maap maap maap semuaa…. Apabila fic ini menyakiti mata kalian, ane tidak bermaksud, sungguh!** **Maaf kalau melenceng dari tema dan tak sesuai dg harapan panitia LOVE4INO, Maaf pula kalau gak layak baca dan gaje-nya udah fatal bin kritis, tinggal menunggu detik2 akhir untuk dead :'( apalah dayaku yang tetiba terjangkit WB ini. Sekali lagi, maaf apabila ane nyampah yaaaaa….. #nundukDalem**

 **Pas tau ane dapet MC Ino-Hinata, entah kenapa yang lewat didepan mata adalah Menma dan Naruto.** **Mungkin karena warna rambut kali ya? Ino yg pirang sama k** **a** **yak Naru** **to** **, sedang Hinata yang hitam sama kayak Menma. Intinya mereka adalah pasangan siang dan malam :v**

 ***selanjutnya ane serahkan pada imajinasi kalian.** **Kalian bebas berangan-angan dan melamun ria untuk menentukan sendiri bagaimana ending yg kalian inginkan XD itulah alasan mengapa akhirnya seperti ini… (bilang aja lu mandek mbk)**

 **Review ya? Awas kalau nggak! #ceritanya ngancem gagal# :v**

 **Arigatou gozaimatsu... ^_^**


End file.
